Les ennuis commencent
by Mokona-Tsuki
Summary: Les jumelles Mitsuki et Tsukimi, ainsi que leur chéri Ryuichi et Hajime, rencontrent lors de leur sortie en amoureux leurs ex. Que va-t-il se passer lors de ses rencontres inatendues et non désirable?
1. Chapter 1

Voici une nouvelle fic, que j'ai déjà terminé dans mon coin, ne vous inquiètez pas, elle est assez courte. Mais toujours remplis d'humour...

Hajime Saito et Ryuichi Sakuma ne nous appartiennent pas (quel dommage), mais à leurs auteurs respectifs.

Roy (FMA) et Ciel (Kuroshitsuji) non plus.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Les ennuis commencent<strong>

_**Chapitre 1**_

Lors d'un après midi rayonnant, deux couples se baladaient, à deux endroits différents. Le premier était composé d'une blonde aux yeux bleus, ses cheveux détachés, collait son copain, brun aux reflets verts aux yeux bleus océans. Tandis que le deuxième était composé d'une blonde aux yeux bleus, les cheveux en queue de cheval, enlacé à son amoureux, brun aux reflets bleus, et les yeux saphir.

Le premier couple se situait dans un parc d'attraction de Kyoto, ils discutaient comme des gamins. Ryuichi s'arrêta alors devant un vendeur de barbe à papa et en acheta une énorme. Les deux jeunes tourtereaux s'amusaient à toute sorte d'attraction. Mais leur préféré restait la machine à grappin, on pouvait les nommer joueurs mondiales. Et au détriment des autres adeptes de ce jeu, ils vidaient à vue d'œil la machine des peluches qu'elle contenait. Alors qu'ils allaient cherchés d'autres machines du genre, Mitsuki eu un bug technique. Le cerveau se mit d'un coup à fonctionner au triple de sa vitesse habituel. Elle attrapa le bras de Ryuichi et l'entraîna ailleurs

-Hein ? Tu as trouvé une nouvelle machine à peluche ?

-Oui oui, mais elle est à l'autre bout du parc

-Youpi ! On va gagner encore plein de peluches ! Plein plein plein plein ! On s'amuse bien hein, Mitsu-chan !

Le petit couple fit 10 fois le tour du parc, Ryuichi pensa d'ailleurs qu'il était bien grand, et se retrouvèrent devant la même machine à grappin qu'ils avaient vidé.

-Benh elle est déjà vide, y'a des gens qui nous font concurrence Mitsu-chan !

Mitsuki ne répondit pas. Ryuichi, étonné par le manque de réponse de sa conjointe, approchant son visage à celui de Mitsuki et la regarda avec des yeux pétillants et inquiet à la façon Ryuichi.

-Mitsu-chan ! Youhou ! Allô Mitsu-chan, Ryu à l'appareil ! Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Tu dors ?

-Hein ? Heu nan, c'est que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'indésirable en fait...

-Heu ?

-Mitsu ? Fit une voix

-C'est un copain à toi ?

-Heu, disons que...

-YOUPII ! Un nouveau copain, on va jouer tous ensemble alors !

-HEIN ? Non, mais vaut mieux pas, il n'est pas marrant lui, et puis c'est qu'un go...

-Comment tu t'appelles ? Moi c'est Ryuichi !

-Hein ? S'interloqua le nouvel arrivant, je m'appelle Ciel Phantomhive.

-Ciel Phantomhive..., Ryuichi fit mine de réfléchir tout en rajoutant, Phantomhive, ça me dit quelque chose... Ha oui ! La fameuse compagnie Phantomhive, qui crée pleins de jouets et de sucrerie ! Mitsu-chan, tu ne m'avais pas dit que t'avais un copain comme ça !

-Benh c'est qu'en fait...

-En fait quoi ? Fit innocemment Ryuichi

-Je sortais avec Mitsu à une époque... Et je vois que tu m'as largué pour ce spécimen.

-SPECIMEN ? Tu t'es pas vu sale môme de bourge ! Je te défends de l'insulter, lui au moins il est joyeux, marrant et sérieux quand il le faut ! Pas comme toi ! Et d'abord, c'était pas encore lui quand je t'ai largué, c'était un autre ! D'abord.

-QUOI ! Comment tu te permets de me traiter de morveux ! Et puis comment il peut être super sérieux lui ! Il est crétin comme pas possible !

-Non mais ho ! Ca suffit là, le plus grand des crétins c'est toi dans cette histoire ! Alors ne dis plus de mal de lui ! Et en fait pourquoi t'es méchant avec Ryu ! Il t'as rien fait espèce d'écervelé ! Serais-tu jaloux ?

-Même pas dans tes rêves, mais aucun individu normal ne sauterais dans les bras d'une personne !

-Benh si, regarde moi je saute bien dans ses bras.

-C'est pour ça que je précise « individu normal ».

-Tu ne me considère pas comme étant normal ? Tu es donc sorti avec une personne anormale...

Pendant que les deux ex se disputaient, Ryuichi les regardait, chacun leur tour quand il sortait un phrase. Puis un bruit les interrompirent tous.

-Oups, je crois que j'ai faim, fit Ryuichi, tout en se grattant la tête d'un air « gêné » et affichant un grand sourire

-Mais tu as déjà mangé une énorme barbe à papa, même si je t'ai aidé, mais quand même...

-Benh on a beaucoup courus pour chercher une autre machine remplie de peluche !

-Ha bah oui, bon vient, on va manger, adieu petit !

-COMMENT CA ADIEU PETIT ! Tu te prends pour qui là ! Et tu fuis en plus ! Revient par là que je te montre que c'est moi qu'est raison !

-En plus le petit n'a pas appris à bien parler... Alala, et après il veut me faire un discours comme quoi c'est lui le meilleurs... Tu ne feras que te ridiculiser encore plus, idiot.

-Je vois, je n'ai pas d'autre choix alors...

Ciel prit une peluche, mais pas l'une de celles qui se trouvait dans le sac que le couple avait rempli, mais qui se trouvait sur la tête de Ryuichi et la balança sur la tête de Mitsuki.

-Alors que dis-tu de ça hein ?

Pendant que Mitsuki essaya de se remettre de cette attaque par derrière et de sa surprise, Ryuichi l'aida à se relever et ramassa la peluche, qu'était en fait son fameux lapin appelé Kumagoro. Ses yeux étaient cachés par ses cheveux et sa casquette. Il s'approcha de Ciel, qui lui était tout fier de lui, il l'ignora de suite et pris une petite barbe à papa, il la mangea en trois secondes et se rapprocha une seconde fois du petit qui les avait dérangé, et cette fois si il ne l'ignora pas. Il le frappa avec le bâton de la barbe à papa et s'éloigna pour au final lui balancer le bâton en plein visage. Ciel qui avait perdu son équilibre après cette attaque s'était retrouvé par terre. Ryuichi le regarde de haut et rajouta :

-Ne t'approche plus de ma copine, et ne met plus tes sales pattes sur mon Kumagoro !

Le petit s'en alla énerver par la honte qu'il venait d'avoir, et avait quand même mal à la tête à cause du lancer de bâton de barbe à papa fait par le célèbre Ryuichi.

Les tourtereaux, de nouveaux seuls, se regardaient intensément, dans un immense silence, qui fut interrompue par une remarque pertinente de Mitsuki :

-En fait, tu t'inquiète plus pour ton lapin que pour moi, non ?

-Mais c'est mon Kumagoro, il m'a accompagné depuis toujours, c'est mon meilleur ami !

-Et moi alors !

-Et puis Kumagoro, il est plus fragile que toi, voila.

-Mouais...

-Et puis pourquoi tu me dis des choses comme ça, c'est méchant... Fit Ryuichi avec des yeux qui commençaient à être emplis de larmes.

-Mais c'est que...

-OUIN !

Ryuichi s'enfuit en courant tout en pleurant et cria une dernière phrase :

-VOILA, EN PLUS PAR SA FAUTE ON A FAIT NOTRE PREMIERE DISPUTE DE COUPLE !

-Dit Haji-kun, on peut aller acheter des mangas ?

-...

-Bon je prends ça pour un oui

Plus tard, après avoir acheté quelques mangas (quelques), le petit couple continua leur petite sortie.

-Dit, on va manger une glace ?

-...

-Bon d'accord, c'est un oui ca aussi ! Alors allons-y !

Tsukimi traina son copain jusqu'à la plage tout en rajoutant :

-J'espère que t'as ton maillot sur toi, parce que bon, ca serait pas mal à la plage ! Surtout pour se baigner

-...

-Dit, à part dire « ... », est ce que tu sais dire autre chose ?

-...

-Visiblement non, et pourquoi tu te balades toujours avec ton écharpe, même en été ?

-...

-Ha bah oui, tu sais dire que « ... », à moins que ce soit un autre problème... Tu sais Haji-kun, j'aime bien le son de ta voix, t'as pas à avoir honte !

-...

-Bon, c'est pas ça... Dit « Tsuki »

-...

-Mais c'est pas compliqué, aller, un p'tit effort !

-...

-S'il te plaît !

-...

-Mais ! Allez, dit Tsu...

Hajime remarqua le silence de sa dulcinée, se qu'il trouva bizarre, il la regarda, et se mit à parler enfin :

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-YES ! ca à marcher ! Tralala, tu sais parler, nyark nyark

-Hein ?

-En plus, j'adore vraiment t'as voix ! Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu réponds jamais ?

-Je n'aime pas parler pour rien, répondit-il, avec une p'tite goutte sur la tête.

-Bah au moins, quand tu parles, tu ne mâches pas tes mots... Bon, t'as ton maillot alors ?

-Oui, tu m'avais dit de le mettre au cas où...

-Ha bon ? Pit être... Fit Tsuki, mimant de réfléchir. Bon, benh on va se baigner alo...

-Tu refais la même blague, maintenant je parle, là.

-Bon, finalement on va changer de plage, né !

-Hein ? Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?

-Juste quelqu'un que je ne voulais pas revoir !

-Hein ?

-Tu radotes.

-Tsuki ? Fit une voix

-Zut, raté... Oui qu'est ce qu'il y a..., Tsuki regarda son nouvel interlocuteur, et identifia de quel ex il s'agissait, puis quand elle le reconnut à 100%, continua sa phrase, Roy ?

-Alors tu te promène à la plage ?

-Benh oui, banane, et avec mon n'amoureux ! Au même moment, elle prit Hajime et le colla contre elle. Et toi, tu fais quoi tout seul ?

-J'suis pas tout seul, il y a l'une de mes conquête ici

-Rhaa, benh c'est sur qu'il ne change pas avec le temps lui...

-Tsuki-chan, qui est-ce ?

-Un vieux pervers, que ca faisait un an et demi que je m'en étais bien passé ! Puis ça ne change pas là !

-Comment ça un vieux pervers ? Je fais juste de bonne rencontre avec des femmes, moi !

-Tu sais, à la base, ca doit être terminé pour un mec de plus de 25 ans ces genres de chose ! Tu dois penser au mariage maintenant, le vieux !

-Et toi, c'est quand que tu vas faire duré une histoire d'amour plus d'un an ?

-Benh je fais des efforts j'te rappelle !

-Tu sais, Tsuki, fit d'un air sérieux le brun aux yeux noir, tu es la seule avec qui je faisais des efforts pour ne pas te tromper, je...

-Là, je parie que la fille va casser avec toi !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, je te dis des choses gentilles !

-Ce qui n'est pas normale ! Je suis blonde mais quand même, y'a des limites ! Haji-kun, défends moi !

-Pourquoi, il n'a pas l'air de t'attaquer ou de te faire du mal...

A la remarque de Hajime, Tsuki en tombe tellement que c'en était absurde.

-Haji... Tu le fais exprès ?

-Dit, où tu l'as péchés celui là ?

-Rhoo toi tais-toi ! Lui au moins il est gentil, attentionné, doux, intelligent et pleins d'autres choses ! Et il me casse pas les oreilles, espèce d'abruti !

-Ouais, benh là, il semble plutôt bête...

-Mais laisse-le, méchant crétin !

-Tsuki-chan explique moi pourquoi tu t'énerves si facilement avec cette personne.

-Bon, je vais t'expliquer très clairement, cet individu est, comment te dire...

-Je veux juste te reprendre...

-J'suis pas une chose ! Non mais ho ! Bon, t'as compris, il veut me voler à toi ! Et puisque je suis une pauvre fille sans défense, je ne ferais pas le poids contre lui...

-Benh tiens, tu fais l'innocente maintenant... Dis-moi ce que tu trouves de mieux chez lui, par rapport à moi ? Sur le plan sentimental, romantique et tu vois de quoi je parles, il est aussi doué qu'une tortue...

-C'est quoi cette expression ?

-Il me compare à une tortue...

-En plus, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir le sens de la parlote... Franchement ! Même un gosse le bat, et puis bon, vu sa carrure, il n'a pas l'air bien fort... Moi je peux te protéger !

-Bon ça suffit là, Haji-kun est un humain, c'est normal qu'il a des défauts espèces de rat d'égout, et puis tu peux parler, toi t'en as un paquet aussi !

-Et il m'a comparé à un gosse, et il me trouve faible...

-Haji-kun, ça va ?

-En plus, il ose se prendre pour le meilleur des hommes et me prendre Tsuki-chan...

-Haji, tu t'es cogné la tête ?

Le concerné se baissa et ramassa un grand bâton qui se trouvait comme par hasard sur la plage, et le pointa devant celui qui avait osé l'insulté.

-Si tu es si fort, prouve-le !

-Hé ! Haji, non pas en public, ça va t'attirer des ennuis, même si ça ne me dérange pas du tout que tu tortures ce crétin, mais pas au point que toi, ais des ennuis.

-...

-Allez Haji, range-moi ça, c'est dangereux, surtout que tu es expérimenté, tu risquerais même de le tuer avec un simple bâton, surtout que l'autre est vraiment nul.

-Il dit qu'il est puissant, qu'il le montre...

-Non, mais ce gars là n'as qu'une grande gueule à ne pas prendre au sérieux du tout !

-Mais s'il tient à se prendre une honte en public, laisse-le Tsuki-chan !

-Ha, mais ne l'encourage pas toi ! Tu l'connais pas, tu sais même pas qu'il...

-Ecarte-toi, cette fois-ci, je ne le laisserai pas faire...

-Mais Haji-kun ! Non mais c'est pas vrai, c'est mâles alors ! Faut toujours que ça se batte, et surtout pour des filles...

Les deux garçons, après que Roy se soit trouvé un bâton pour se battre à arme égale, commencèrent à se battre. Roy, qui pensait que ce n'était qu'un jeune qui ne savait pas se battre, pouvait gagner même dans ce domaine qui n'était pas son préféré. Mais il changea d'avis en voyant qu'en réalité, il se faisait facilement maîtrisé par Hajime. Le combat ne dura pas longtemps, Roy s'étant pris un violent coup à l'estomac, au point qu'il en avait du mal à respirer, avait finit par tomber à genou et abandonner.

-Non mais franchement ! Dans une société civilisé on se bat pas ! Roy, t'es qu'un crétin jaloux prétentieux qui provoque des gens qu'il ne connait pas, et toi Haji, tu devrais, même face à ce genre de gars, être un peu plus doux, y'a pas tout le monde qui sait bien ce battre à sabre.

-Mais je pensais...

-Halala... En fait, les hommes ne devraient jamais pensé, c'est encore pire que quand ils ne pensent pas... Bon, viens on y va !

-On le laisse là ?

-T'inquiète, même s'il est plus nul que toi, il va pas mourir quand même, et il avait pas qu'à nous embêter, franchement... Bon je saurais qu'il ne faudra jamais t'énerver toi... En fait vaudrait mieux que je change... Né ?

Après cette longue et difficile journée, les deux couples retournèrent chez eux. Et comme par le plus grand des hasards, ils étaient en réalité en colocation et se connaissait même très bien... Etant donné que les deux filles étaient tout simplement des jumelles.

-Tsuki/Mitsu, tu ne sauras jamais ce qui m'est arrivé aujourd'hui ! Firent en même temps les deux filles qui venaient de se retrouver.

-Bah, toi aussi il t'est arrivé quelque chose ? Fit la plus petite des deux

-Ouais ! Mais commence d'abord

-Nan, toi !

Les deux filles commençaient déjà à se chamailler pour savoir qui devait commencer à raconter son histoire. Au final, Ryuichi les interrompit commençant le récit de sa journée, ne tenant plus son impatience à faire découvrir cette histoire. Tandis qu'il était tout excité, Tsukimi regarda sa jumelle avec étonnement.

-Benh, toi aussi t'as rencontré un ex ?

-Comment ça, toi aussi ?

-Benh oui...

-C'était lequel ?

-Roy... Ralala, il a eu mal d'ailleurs aujourd'hui, je crois qu'il va détester ce jour maintenant...

-Pourquoi ? Tu l'as frappé et torturé ?

-Ha nan, pas moi pour une fois ! Je n'ai rien fait ! C'est Haji-kun !

-Hein ! Mitsu tourna sa tête, ahurie, vers le concerné, Mais c'est pas possible, il est calme lui !

-Benh il a été énervé par les propos provocateur de l'autre.

-Il a dit que j'étais faible, et il m'a comparé à un gosse et une tortue...

-Voila !

-Ok...

-Benh tu peux parler, le tien aussi c'est énervé non ? Il a attaqué Ciel à coup de bâton de barbe à papa...

-Oui, mais c'était surtout pour son lapin en peluche !

-Onee-chan, t'es blonde !

-Tu peux parler !

-Mais je t'ai dit que moi j'y suis pour rien !

-T'aurais pu le prévenir qu'il fallait pas prendre au sérieux Roy !

-Benh j'lui ai dit, c'est pas ma faute si on ne m'écoute jamais, moi !

-C'est parce que t'es trop petite.

-Mais !

-Dit Haji, tu crois que les deux filles vont continuer le blabla longtemps ?

-...

-Haji ? Tu parles plus ? T'as plus de voix ?

-J'ai dépassé mon quota de parole aujourd'hui...

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez apprécié... Pour me faire part de vos impressions, vous pouvez toujours laisser des reviews, merci.<p>

Sur ce, on ce retrouve au chapitre 2! (qui est le dernier par la même occasion)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, de retour pour ce deuxième chapitre!, et le dernier... Comme je vous l'ai dit, cette fic est très courte...

Hajime et Ryuichi ne nous appartiennent toujours pas...

Shinji (Bleach) et Gil (Pandora Hearts) non plus.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

-Bon j'y vais imoto-chan ! Viens Ryu !

-Bah tu vas où ? Et avec mon chouchou !

-Nan, c'est le mien, t'en as déjà un toi !

-Benh nan, tu me l'as pris !

-Mais non il est là le tien !

-Celui là il compte pas, il est sur le point de craquer !

-...

-Benh oui, dans 10 minutes il fait clac !

-Haji, tu vas faire clac ?

-...

-C'est oui ou non ?

-Pourquoi tu demandes à Haji ?

-Benh c'est pas lui ton chouchou ?

-Benh je savais pas qu'il pouvait aussi servir à m'attacher les cheveux...

-Hein, tu parlais pas des garçons ?

-Benh nan, je parlais des trucs qu'on utilise pour nous attacher les cheveux...

-Haaa ! Benh je t'emprunte ton chouchou, dehors, fait trop chaud !

-Mais !...

-Bon moi y aller, cette fois on y va Ryu !

Mitsuki et Ryuichi s'en allèrent laissant les deux autres en plan.

-Mais, et moi alors, j'aurais pas chaud ?

-...

-Je me sens seule d'un coup, bon viens, on va sortir nous aussi !

-Ou ?

-Question monosyllabique, tu fais des progrès Haji, on va aller loin comme ça !

-On va aller loin en fonction de mon quota de mot ?

-...

-Non, c'est moi ca...

-Dit Haji, t'es vraiment devenu bête ?

-Quoi ?

-Benh t'as pas entendu ce que tu viens de dire ? Plus crétin tu meurs...

-...

-Zut, j'aurais du me taire. Pour le coup, il ne va plus parler.

Ailleurs, dans la rue, un petit couple se baladait. Chacun avait la tête dans leur petit nuage, jusqu'à qu'un truc les réveille

« Boum »

-Ite te te... Qui est l'abruti qui était sur mon chemin ?

-Hein ? C'est qui qui me traite d'abruti !

-Bah, qu'est tu fais là toi ?

-Je devrais te poser la même question !

-C'est encore un de tes ex ?

-Hein ?

-Tsuki-chan ?

Mitsuki mit la main devant la bouche de son Ryuichi

-Ne dit rien plise...

-Pourquoi ?

-On va faire blague !

-T'as grandi depuis !

-« Ha bah oui elle est plus petite que moi c'est vrai et puis que ca fait longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas revue, il peut penser qu'elle à changer par miracle » Benh oui banane ! Je suis jeune encore, moi !

-Parce que t'es en train de dire que je suis vieux ?

-Benh oui, regarde tu grandis plus, bientôt t'aurais des cheveux blancs !

-Hein ? Non mais t'as pas changé toi !

-J'suis même devenue pire qu'avant ! Hein Ryu !

-Heu j'dois pas parler...

-Non mais quand je te pose une question oui !

-C'est bon j'ai remarqué que t'es devenue encore plus tyrannique...

-Mais ! J'suis un ange moi !

-Pas comme ta sœur !

-Mais chut !

-QUOI ! Mitsu est devenue pire que toi ?

-Heu, bah oui, elle a attrapé ma maladie, et je vois qu'elle a bien empirer depuis, né Ryu ?

-Tu t'insulte to...

-Non, mais non

-Dit, qu'est ce qu'il sort ton nouveau copain ?

-Ho des bêtises comme d'hab « Snif, je dois en plus insulter mon mien »

-T'as changé de genre aussi...

-Bah heu oui ! C'est bien d'essayer non ?

-Tu le considère comme un essai, c'est sympa...

-« Mais... Mais, je vais vraiment culpabilisé là, à cause de ce crétin » Benh nan, regarde, c'est un BG, et pis il est super sympa, et pis... et pis il chante super bien ! Et pis...

-Dis ça va ?

-Hein ? Heu oui oui !

-Depuis quand tu fais des éloges sur ton mec toi ?

-Benh... très bonne question... Depuis toujours, non ?

-C'est suspect...

-Moi être perdu, on peut m'expliquer là ?

-Mon Ryu, mais là ca va être dur de t'expliquer...

-Pourquoi, et lui expliquer quoi en fait ?

-Benh qu'elle m'explique pourquoi elle se prend pour sa petite sœur et qu'elle me gronde, et qu'elle m'insulte et qu'elle me fait des éloges en 1 minute...

-Ryu ! T'as tout foutu en l'air !

-Parce que toi t'es Mitsu ?

-Benh il vient de te le dire ! Idiot !

-Tu t'es moqué de moi tout le long ?

-Nan, sans blague, t'es pas un peu con toi sur les bords ?

-Mais !

-En plus, t'aurais du être capable de reconnaitre Tsuki, même si on est jumelle puisque t'es sorti avec elle, regarde Ryu sait bien le faire, n'est ce pas mon Ryu ?

-Heu je crois

-Me casse pas tout ! Je sais, vous vous êtes tous ligué contre moi aujourd'hui, entre Tsuki, toi, et cet abruti... Y'a que Haji qui dit rien !

-En même temps il parle pas...

-Benh c'est ca qui est bien, il risque pas de casser mes tripes !

-Tu veux sortir avec lui ?

- Mais fait pas cette tête là, j'étais pas sérieuse, en plus lui il l'est tout le temps ! Il rigole jamais en plus !

-Ha ! J'suis content alors !

-C'est qui Haji ?

-Le pape !

-Tsuki sort avec le pape ?

-J'ai compris pourquoi Tsuki sort plus avec toi en fait, au début tu devais la faire rire avec tes conneries, mais à force, ca fait vraiment beaucoup...

-Benh quoi ?

-En plus le pape est : Moche, con, vieux et pédophile...

-...

-Et pis qui voit Tsuki sortir avec un pape ?

-Le pape !

-Non mais Ryu, tu vas pas t'y mettre... Même si c'est de l'humour, mais quand même...

-Benh quoi ?

-Bon allez, on continue notre balade, au revoir crétin !

-Non, moi c'est Gil !

-D'accord au revoir le vieux alors !

-Mais ! Mon prénom n'est pas vieux !

-Siii

-Non

-Ho zut hein !

-Tu boudes toujours ?

-...

-Bon, d'accord... Fouh, tu peux pas te décoincer un peu nan... « boum » Ite te te !

-Rhaa, mais qui c'est foutue au milieu !

-Shinji ?

-Quoi ?... Heu Mitsu ?

-Hein ? « Bah oui il doit nous confondre, j'ai les cheveux détachés pour une rare fois de ma vie... » Salut Shinji ! Comment va aujourd'hui ?

-Heu... bien , ton état s'aggrave ma pauvre...

-Mais ! C'est qu'il est méchant lui, comment ma sœur... OUPS !

-Quoi ?

-Non rien, je venais de me rappeler un truc !

-Quoi comme truc ?

-Heu ca te regarde pas, c'est gênant...

-Ho, petite vicieuse, tu le fais pas avec moi, mais avec lui ca va...

-HEIN ! « baffe mental, il pense que je suis Mitsu, ne pas faire bougnette »

-Benh alors, tu es toute rouge...

-« Ne pas frapper » Haji, protège moi, pliiiise !

-...

-Et benh, je t'ai t'en soulé que ça ?

-Hein ?

-Regarde, t'as pris un muet très calme, ca veut dire que je t'ai gonflé...

-Je voulais juste changer et voir ce que ça donné.

-Toi ?

-Oui moi !

-La fille la plus romantique que je connaisse ?

-Ha bon ? Tes connaissances devaient pas être grandes ? Mais Mitsu... Heu je dois le prendre comme un compliment ?

-T'as failli dire Mitsu ?

-Non pas du tout

-Je suis sur que j'ai pas rêvé, t'as bien faillir dire Mitsu !

-Mais je te dis que non !

-Ne me prend pas pour un idiot !

-Ha benh ca c'est dur, parce que tu l'est

-Mitsu dirait jamais ça !

-Si je le dis !

-Vous faites trop de bruit...

-Et toi pas assez !

-Whaa ! « Mitsu » se mettrait à parler mal à son mec ? Que ce soit à un ex, soit, mais à son nouveau, ca m'étonne...

-Les gens changent, ca fait presque un an que l'on ne sait plus vu !

-Mouais, et les gens rapetissent aussi tant que t'y es !

-« Ne pas tuer, ne pas tuer » Mais faut arrêter la moquette, je fais toujours 1m... 1m heu... « elle fait combien Mitsu ? »

-Elle fait toujours 1m62...

-Haaa, Haji, enfin tu dis un truc qui m'aide !

-Tu ne connais pas ta propre taille ?

-Benh mon mien oui, na ! Tu crois que le copain de ma sœur le saurait ?

-Et Tsuki, elle fait combien ? Elle est petite pourtant...

-« Ne pas torturer, surtout pas, je suis Mitsu... Et Haji dit rien hein !» Benh elle fait, heu...

-Même Mitsu le sait pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que Tsuki fait censure sur sa taille... Elle en a tellement honte. C'est son plus grand complexe, je crois.

-« Non mais ho ! Faut pas dire ca, Haji je vais te tuer ! »

-Ha je vois, ha benh oui, t'es bien Mitsu, Tsuki m'aurait étriper, et pareil pour ce gars d'ailleurs. Bon j'y vais j'ai rendez vous avec une fille.

-MA SŒUR A BIEN FAIT DE TE QUITTER ! « Oups... »

-T'es blonde...

-Heu... Haji, tu es doué en sprint ? « Malgré tes p'tites jambes »

-Pourquoi ?

-ON FILE !

Tsukimi tira sur le bras d'Hajime et ils s'enfuirent très vite (surtout Tsukimi)

-Comment qu'elle a fait la petite pour ne pas nous tuer ? C'est vrai les gens changent...

-ESPECE DE DEMEURE C'ETAIT DU SELF CONTROL ! MAIS J'AURAIS VRAIMENT BIEN AIME LE FAIRE !

-BENH T'AS ENCORE DES COURS A PRENDRE LA DESSUS ! Je plains ce Haji, il va passer une sale soirée... A cause de moi. J'irais sur ta tombe.

-YOUPIIII, l'appart en vue !

-...

Tsukimi rentra comme une furie dans le fameux appartement, elle ne prie pas la peine d'ouvrir la porte qui était fermée à clef, et préféra l'enfoncé et sauta dans son lit

-Haaaa ! Enfin dans son lit !

-Non, mais tu vas pas bien là.

-Ho, tu te remets à parler !

-...

-Bon, même si t'étais méchant avec moi, t'as été gentil de te prendre au jeu.

-... Tu peux pas faire simple ? j'étais gentil ou méchant aujourd'hui ? Parce que tu vois... *l'un des rares blabla sérieux d'Hajime*, Alors ?

-...

-Hein, c'est bon, c'est toi qui es muette ?

Hajime se mit à regarder Tsukimi et la vit endormi.

-Bon d'accord, pour une fois que je parle, elle s'endort, elle n'est jamais contente...

-Ryu, franchement, tu peux pas te taire un peu des fois ? Tu m'as cassé tout mes tripes aujourd'hui !

-Mais... J'ai rien compris...

-Halala...

-D'accord je prendrais des cours avec Haji... Et je parlerais autant que lui, si t'y tiens vraiment...

-Ha mais non, désolé Ryu ! Je voulais pas te vexer !

-Vous deux... Vous avez un problème sur mon quota de parole ?

-Ha heu non t'inquiète ! Firent les deux concernés en même temps.

-...

-Tiens, c'est calme... Ou est ma chère petite sœur ?

-Elle s'est assoupie...

-Benh ca à l'air de t'énerver.

-Pour une fois j'ai parlé beaucoup, et elle, ce qu'elle trouve à faire c'est de s'endormir.

-Benh c'est bien non ! Ca veut dire que ta voix est envoutante !

-Heu Ryu, tu veux sortir avec Haji ou quoi ?

-Benh quoi ? C'est vrai non ?

-J'adore ta naïveté Ryu !

-Whaaaa, moi bien dodo !

-Ha ! La petite s'est réveillé !

-Qui traites-tu de petite ?

-C'est bon, elle est bien réveillé ! Tu peux aller chercher le courrier ?

-Moui moui... Passe clé.

Pendant que Tsukimi descendit chercher du courrier, les trois autres continuèrent leur blabla.

-J'ai une question, qui était ce Shinji ?

-Ha, c'est mon ex

-ENCORE !

-Benh oui, il était sympa, mais comment dire, voila quoi. Pourquoi tu poses cette question ?

-On l'a croisé, Tsuki a fait semblant d'être toi...

-Ha benh moi j'ai croisé l'ex de Tsuki et j'ai fait comme elle ! Mais Shin a du balancé des piques non ?

-Disons que ca question la plus dure pour Tsuki était : Tu mesures combien ? Tout en pensant qu'il te parlait.

-Ha bah tu m'étonnes. Comment elle a répondu ?

-J'ai répondu.

-Tu connais ma taille ?

-...

-Ryu, est ce que tu connais celle de ma p'tite sœur ?

-Heu, elle fait 1m56 !

-Benh comment tu le sais ?

-On vous a mesuré pendant que vous dormiez, hihi !

-QUOI !

-Oups la p'tite est au courant... Qu'y a-t-il Tsuki ?

-T'as vu le prix de loyer, il a ENCORE augmenté ! A ce prix là, on peut plus se permettre de le payer à 4 !

-Ha benh c'est pas ce que l'on pensait, ça va alors... On fait comment ?

Ryuichi et Hajime se regardèrent tous les deux, et eurent une idée machiavélique et répondirent à la question de Mitsu :

-Et si on faisait de la colocation ?

FIN

* * *

><p>Ne vous inquiètez pas, cette fic à une suite... N'allez pas savoir pourquoi on a fait une fic en deux... A la base j'avais prévu de faire qu'un chapitre... ou deux.<p>

Ha oui, et il n'y a uncun lien avec les deux anciennes fics finis (déjà on n'a pas le même prénom...) Et puis sinon il y aurait quelques incohérence.

Sur ce... A la prochaine fic!

Tsuki-chan!


End file.
